It is generally known that cooling an injured region of the body typically helps to abate the associated pain. For example, cooling painful joints, inflamed tissue, or burned areas of skin can help with reducing the pain and inflammation. However, this type of treatment is generally limited to cooling via the surface of the skin, e.g., by applying a cold compress or ice, and is not optimal in limiting the area to be treated.
Other methods of pain management usually include the ingestion or intake of analgesics or other anodynes. For instance, chronic pain typically associated with conditions such as muscle spasms, tendonitis, sciatica, etc., is not only very painful to the individual, but is usually very difficult to treat and can lead to debilitating conditions.
Such conditions, e.g., muscle spasms, may be painful, violent, and involuntary and affect a large segment of the population. This type of pain is often also chronic, i.e., lasts for one day or longer. Other conditions may result from injury or trauma to affected region within the body, such as to the muscles or to the nerves that innervate the muscles.
Examples of other painful conditions include sciatica and tendonitis. Sciatica is a condition characterized by pain radiating from the muscles in the back into the buttocks and may be a result of trauma to the spinal cord or to the sciatic nerve.
The debilitating effects of chronic pain are not only a source of anxiety and distress for the individual, but also represent a tremendous cost to society. For instance, workers suffering from chronic pain are frequently absent from work for weeks or even longer. This poses a great expense not only to the employer in sick-time coverage and disability pay, but also to society in lost productivity.
A variety of medicines are typically used in an attempt to alleviate the conditions associated with chronic pain. These have included muscle relaxants, such as methocarbamol, carisoprodol, mephenesin, etc. Nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory agents, such as ibuprofen, aspirin, and indomethacin are also used in conjunction with muscle relaxants for treating muscle spasms, tendonitis and sciatica. However, these methods provide, at most, partial relief and do not provide the type of relief considered adequate by most people. Accordingly, there exists a need for a method of effectively alleviating chronic pain and doing so in a manner which least impacts a person's normal daily activities.
These types of conditions may potentially be treated by the stimulation of certain regions within the brain or certain nerve fibers leading to and from the brain. One such nerve is the vagus nerve, which is located in the side of the neck and acts as a highway of information for carrying messages to and from the brain. The vagus nerve is connected to many areas of the brain which are involved in detecting chronic pain as well as areas which are instrumental in producing seizures and spasms, such as those symptoms associated with Parkinson's disease and epilepsy.
The treatment of internal organs and regions within the body to bring relief have sometimes involved electrical or hyperthermic treatments. For instance, treatment modalities have included delivering energy, usually in the form of RF or electrical energy, for the heating of, e.g., malignant tumors. But many of these treatments are performed through invasive surgery (laparoscopic or otherwise) that may require repeated procedures to achieve the desired effect.
Methods used in treating epilepsy include vagal nerve stimulation, where the vagal nerve is electrically stimulated to disrupt abnormal brain activity. This may include implanting an electrical stimulation device within a patient that is electrically connected to a portion of the vagal nerve. However, this method of treatment is limited to epilepsy and does may not be effective in the treatment of other types of disorders.